Set This Place Ablaze
is the seventh episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary At the head of household competition this week, it was announced that one of the house guests evicted so far would compete for an opportunity to come back to the house. Nuno, Bailey, Ziggy, Brianna, Trace, Tadd and Ben all was invited to compete against eachother in order to get their spot in the game back. Bailey and Trace decided not to compete, while the rest tried fighting it out to get their spot back. Logan, Max and Trent were all nervous about the idea of someone, especially Ben coming back. Ben ended up not only winning his way back into the game, he also managed to win head of household, securing himself the power for the week. Ben was really fired up and ready to get his revenge and play hard, his main targets beeing Logan, Trent and Max for being the ones who had the biggest part in his eviction or for having lied the most to him. Ben returning to the game caused many strong reactions. Clifford, Bryce and Topaz were celebrating while Max, Trent, Logan and Calvin were all unhappy. Jenna seemed calm and amused by everyone else freaking out over Ben returning, she knew she wasn’t in any immediate danger anyway. In order to try and keep himself off the block, Max was throwing others under the bus and making up lies to try and put targets elsewhere, Ben however saw through it and put him on the block, he also nominated Trent who had been the head of household who got him evicted last week. Ben also won the power of veto for the week, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. He knew Logan had been a huge part of why he got evicted last week and he saw him as a huge threat to his game. He used the power of veto on Trent, taking him off the block and replacing him with Logan. Logan knew he didn’t stand much of a chance at surviving this week, so he wasn’t suprised when he got evicted in a vote of 5 to 1, only Calvin voted against Max. Logan spent his last moments in the house singing songs from “High School Musical”. Day 43 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Endurance Test :: Description: Before the competition started, the houseguests was informed of a twist. All the previously evicted houseguests would also be competing in this head of household competition, the evicted player with the highest score would return to the game. IF this person also beat all the players in the game, they would also become head of household. The competition was endurance, whoever could click buttons the longest without letting the timer run out between clicks would win. They could go at different speeds/difficulties. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Ben :: Returned: Ben Day 44 *Nomination Ceremony Day 45 Day 46 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Stunt Dive :: Description: The objective of this flashgame is to control a diver and do tricks while in the air to score points. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Ben Day 47 *POV Ceremony Day 48 Day 49 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia